Camilla Poindexter
Camilla Poindexter '''(also known as '''The Cali Cutthroat) is a bad girl replacement on season 8 of The Bad Girls Club. ''She replaced Gabrielle Victor in the eleventh episode. However, in the season finale, she was removed for a physical altercation with the girls in the house. Camilla was also the runner-up in the fourth season of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. Camilla has also appeared in many Bad Girls Club specials, such as the Top 10 OMGs and the pre-season episodes of ''Bad Girls Club: Atlanta ''and Bad Girls Club: Miami''. Camilla will also appear in the second season of Bad Girls All-Star Battle. History Season 8 As a replacement, Camilla did not arrive until late in the season alongside fellow bad girl Christine Moon. Early on during her time in the mansion, Camilla was on cool terms with all the other cast members, with the exception of Elease Donovan, who believed that Camilla and Christine should have endured the same level of hazing she had to when she arrived. However, when Christine decided that she made a mistake in coming (at a point in which another replacement was unlikely), and decided to leave, Camilla lead Erica, Gia and Elease in giving her a cruel departure, throwing around her suitcase and its belongings, and beating her by near-dragging her out of the car by her hair. Camilla did this because she believed that it was wrong to sign up for something so many girls would be so happy to get, then abandon it. Afterwards, Camilla's standing with the others began to decepate, but officially fell flat when she got into a physical altercation with Amy Cieslowski over a towel. As the house began a "war" to get her out, Camilla gained her fame by standing her ground and creativly fighting off everything they threw at her, however, she was ultimately removed in episode 13, either for her brutal punch to Demitra Roche, or for her second fight with Amy. At the reunion, Camilla only fought Elease, about 3 times. Love Games: (season 4) Alongside her Season 8 partners, Amy Cieslowski and Danielle Victor, she is one of the girls who finds love. Camilla is also known this season for punching one of the guys in the nose. Camilla is a runner-up for this season, as Amy takes the win. Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 2) Fights Episode 12: Christine vs. Elease, Gia, Erica, Amy & Camilla Episode 12: Amy vs. Camilla Episode 12: Erica, Elease & Demitra vs. Camilla Episode 13: Demitra vs. Camilla Episode 13: Amy, Elease & Demitra vs. Camilla Episode 13: Amy vs. Camilla (round 2) Reunion Part 1: Elease vs. Camilla Reunion Part 1: Elease vs. Camilla (round 2) Reunion Part 2: Elease vs. Camilla (round 3) Apperances Bad Girls Club (season 8) #Bad Girl Players #Breakup, Breakdown #Go Big Go Home #BGC8: Reunion Part 1 #BGC8: Reunion Part 2 Love Games: (season 4) #Let the Badness Begin #Sex, Lies and Condiments #Step Up and Strip Down #Hollywood Heartbreak #Up in the Fight Club #Ex Marks the Spot #For Love Games or Money...... #Three Girls Enter, One Girl Leaves #.....And in the End Bad Girls Club: (season 10) #Makin' It to the Mansion Bad Girls Club #Top 10 OMGs Bad Girls Club: (season 11) #Makin' It to Miami Bad Girls All-Star Battle: (season 2 camilla vs elease episode 3 Quotes * "I'm all about adventure, and drinking and partying and having a good time, I wonder if I'm like a tomboy, but with heels on sometimes." Category:Season 8 Cast Member Category:BGASB2 Category:Love Games (season 4) Cast Member Category:All Stars Category:Removed